Was It A Dream
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: Oneshot song fic, about Angela and Jordan, my first fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own My So Called Life or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. The song lyrics come from _"Was It A Dream" _by 30 Seconds To Mars.

_

* * *

_

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

Jordan sat on his bed looking at a photograph. It was a simple picture of him and Angela, taken during one of their happiest moments of their short relationship. Now that their time was over, Jordan could hardly believe that any of it actually happened. Angela was his first official girlfriend, before her everyone else was just someone to have a good time with. With the other girls there was no talking and they usually lasted no longer than a week, but with Angela it was different. And now that their relationship was over, Jordan would give anything to relive the dream once again.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

He didn't exactly know why, but before he could make up his mind, Jordan was getting behind the wheel of his car. With the picture clutched tightly in his hand, Jordan drove slowly to Angela's house. The last time that Jordan was at the Chase house was the night when he finally agreed to join them for dinner. That was the same night that Angela decided it best that they were no longer together. And rumor has it that it was also that night that Angela and Brian became official. That was a month ago, and as far as Jordan was concerned Angela and Brian broke it off a week ago. Jordan's car was now parked in front of the Chase home. He had no idea what he was going to say, but before long he would be standing in front of the girl of his dreams.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

With the photo still clutched in his hands, Jordan slowly made his way to the front door. After ringing the doorbell, it seemed like an eternity to Jordan before she opened the door. Jordan quickly glanced at her before returning his glaze to the picture he held in his hands.

"Um…hi…" he said ever so casually.

Angela wore a very shocked expression on her face. Jordan was the last person she expected to find on her doorstep ever again. She stared at him open-mouthed for a while before finally speaking up.

"Hi…um…why are you here?" Even though she didn't mean to, her words came out harsh. Deep down inside, Angela still cared for Jordan. Compared to Brian, he was the man of her dreams. However, she didn't know if they could ever be together again.

"I…um…just wanted to see you. Is that such a crime?" Jordan mentally slapped himself. However, the words were already said, and there was no stopping them now. "I miss you," he continued, "and I was wondering if we could like hang out…you know…try to be friends."

"Friends?" Angela was confused now, and almost angry. "We could never be friends, Jordan. If you recall in the past, even when we weren't together we were still more than friends. So what makes you think that we could be friends now?"

Jordan was taken back by Angela's words, and against his own will began to get angry. "You know what? I have no idea why I even tried, it's obvious that we are clearly over, but…whatever…I don't care…here." Jordan shoved the picture he was holding into Angela's hands and then quickly stormed down the driveway to his car, making a speedy getaway.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

Angela stared at the photograph in her hands. It brought tears to her eyes, and in no time at all she was sobbing. She did it again. She found some stupid way or reason to push Jordan away with out even realizing it. Angela always assumed that it was Jordan's fault that they never worked out. But every since Jordan's incident with Rayanne, Angela feared getting hurt again. And every time when things started to get good she always seemed to find a way to ruin it. Angela sat on her front porch crying for a little while longer before she made up her mind. After washing her face, Angela started walking down the street towards Jordan's house, hoping that the dream had yet to fade.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

Angela had finally made it to Jordan's house, and was impatiently waiting for him to answer the door. What was taking him so long? However, just when Angela had decided to turn back, the door swung open, and there he stood. The look of Jordan had practically killed Angela. His eyes were red, and it was very obvious that he had been crying.

"What do you want?" Jordan snapped.

Angela was at a lost for words. She found it hard to believe that she caused this pain in Jordan. Her heart ached for him, and all she wanted to do was comfort him. Hoping that he wouldn't push her away, Angela grabbed for Jordan, bringing him into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for quite a while before Jordan broke the embrace and held Angela at arms length.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"Because of this…" Angela said as she pulled the picture out of her pocket. "Because I miss you, and after seeing you today and seeing this picture I realized that I need you in my life, like more than a friend." Fresh tears were falling from Angela's eyes, and in hopes to hide them she looked away. Jordan had seen her tears that had fallen, and with the pad of his thumb had gently wiped them away.

"I stared at that picture every night after we broke up. It was the only reminder I had that we really happened. That it wasn't just a dream." The sincerity in Jordan's voice caused Angela to look up.

"Really?" she asked ever so shyly.

"Yea," he said with a smile.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: The lyrics come from _"Was It A Dream"_ by 30 Seconds to Mars. Please Review


End file.
